fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Valorous Roland
Valorous Roland is the Chapter 28 in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade in Eliwood's mode. As it is specifically Eliwood's trial to prove himself worthy of wielding the Divine Weapon Durandal, it does not appear in Hector's mode; instead, it is replaced by Hector's trial,The Berserker, to prove himself worthy of wielding the Divine Weapon Armads. At the end of the chapter, Eliwood will receive Durandal, but cannot use it until the Final Chapter. Strategy This chapter is relatively easy compared to most chapters in Eliwood's story. The hardest part of this chapter is the amount of items you are going to throw away because of the massive amount of elixirs the low level enemies drop. I recommend that you give enough inventory space for all those items. Any unit that ends their turn on a glowing red square will get blasted by fire for 10 damage (If a mounted unit is standing on one of these squares when they attack, they will be able to move again after attacking, an ability that otherwise is not present in this game). In addition, Your units are divided by walls into three groups, with Eliwood alone in the middle group. The left side's enemies are all magic users, whereas the right side's are bow-using units and a Knight (who drops an Elixir); it is therefore recommended that you send magic-using units on the left path, or at least units with high Res, and do not send a flying unit on the right (unless it carries a Delphi Shield). At the end of the level, you will encounter two cracked walls with Georg behind them. Unlike most bosses with a spot to protect, Georg will move off of the square Eliwood is required to seize if a unit moves within his range, making it possible to seize it and complete the chapter without defeating the boss. The Official Player's Guide, in particular, suggests the following strategy: "To avoid a fight with Georg, break the walls at the top of the screen, then lure the boss to Eliwood. Once he moves, send Priscilla one square left of the goal and use the Warp on Eliwood. Eliwood has to survive Georg's first attack only, then you can warp him and have him step on the center plate to end the battle. The downside is that you will not get the EXP or the Tomahawk you would otherwise get from defeating Georg." If you do choose to fight him, be forewarned that Georg is a Berserker and thus possesses a high Critical rate; it is recommended that the unit fighting him be equipped with the Iron Rune dropped by the boss of the previous chapter. Georg drops a Tomahawk when defeated. Items *4x Elixir (dropped by the Druid, the Knight on the right-hand side of the map, and two Warriors) *Rapier (dropped by the Myrmidon) *Tomahawk (dropped by boss Georg) Trivia *Unlike most generic enemies in the Fire Emblem series, who are generally male, the Sniper in the right path is female. *Ironically, although Roland is believed to be of the Hero class, the boss in this chapter is a Berserker. In Hector's trial, the boss is a Hero, yet Durbans is a Berserker. *It is actually possible for the fire tiles to land a critical on the unit standing on them. It is unknown if this is intended or a glitch. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters